Stardust (Whitekiller)
Stardust Name:Stardust Image:Coming soon Creator:User:Whitekiller Info:It looks just like stitch but with a Jetblack fur and crimson belly, large tail with two metalic spike that are one feet large and strong healthy wings. Stardust has a metalic skeleton and metalic claws both hand and feet does not have retracteble hands but it does have retracteble claws. The claws on his feet are 2 inch larger than Stitch and his hand claws are also 2 inch large. He also has metalic teeth twice sharper the any othe experiment. The most incredible thing of Stardust is his power beam it has a turquoise color it one of his most powerful attack and it can also shoot energy sphere and the most impresive one negate the special abilities of experiments like Angel: Experiment 624 song and other experiments abilities, but his most powerful attack is a destructible power ray that could devastate an entire city.Stardust has a twin his name is blackray which is prety wierd since his fur color is White with a Azure belly the the rest is the same exept by the special destructible power ray and his power beam color is red, Stardust has a bad temper and his also in love with Angel and the reason why he is call Stardust is because his atracted to the stardust which stars leave when they die, Stardust has a special control over the elements of nature coming from within his body like a fire blast or from outside like shoting rocks from the ground etc, Stardust is also very teritorial if he sets foot in a place he like such as silent forest which he likes a lot he will scared anybody or even kill anybody who dares come near his teritory excluding Angel, this make him a lonely type creature, Stadust likes the color silver and he is also atracted to shiny objects like birds which is why he love the stardust that stars leave, he can also change the shape of his tail's spikes his skin is aprove of almost anything since it barely hurt him, he loves could and rainy weather wich is why he likes the ocean but most impresive of this is that his lungs can take the oxigin out of the water like a fish, it can also change the shape of his tail to fins like and can also create a forcefield with a white silver color that look a lot like the one that pokemon use, he can transform himself into anything and shoot his tail spikes and can create a rend attack similar to palkia's Spacial Rend it grow depending how you look at it, it get bigger and bigger just like when you look at something and if you get it closer it gets bigger, and he also has a powerful sense of smell. His only weakness would be Angel in danger use his destuctive ray when its to weak Infinity. Infinity is a combine version of Stardust and Blackray he is uch more stronger that them together the only attack powerful enought to defeat him or make him flee is Stardust destructive ray.